Fuel injection to two-cycle and four-cycle internal combustion engines is a well-known art since the advent of this type of engine. However, there is a constant effort on the part of engineers to increase the efficiency of those engines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an engine in which the combustion heat of an engine or the heat developed in the engine can be utilized not only to heat the volatile fuel being introduced but to utilize the force of pressures from the engine to assist in the injection and the mixing of the fuel. Another object is the stratification of fuel to increase the efficiency of combustion.
The system to be disclosed can utilize various types of fuel flow control or injection devices. The main object is the use of combustion pressure and heat to atomize finely and vaporize the fuel as well as supply the injection charge pressure and timing. By properly locating a port in one embodiment for the source of combustion pressure, desired timing can be achieved for charge stratification as well as adequate pressure for direct or port injection. In another embodiment, injection timing is controlled by an injection control valve in an electronic timing system.
The system and apparatus to be described can be utilized with most multi-cylinder engines.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details to enable a person skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.